


Слова, которые я никогда не произношу

by Kira_girl



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Триш не снятся кошмары, её кошмар смотрит на неё тёмными тусклыми глазами, выражающими только отчаяние, и ей страшно, страшно, что её любимая сестра не справится в одиночку.





	Слова, которые я никогда не произношу

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5689349

      Смерть кого-то, в сущности, совсем не помогает избавиться от страха, и Джессика понимает это слишком хорошо, когда Киллгрейв впервые вторгается в её сны после того, как его тело забрала полиция.  
  
      Во сне бесполезно сжимать пальцами шею: Джессика слышит хруст ломаемого позвоночника, но смех Киллгрейва перекрывает его, а потом разверзается бездна, и она падает, падает так глубоко, как не падала даже когда это было «на самом деле».  
  
      Джессика пьёт, потому что алкоголь — маленькая смерть, которая — почти — помогает.  


***

  
  
      Джессика не говорит ничего, когда снова встречает Люка — хотя он знает, каково это, — потому что ему всё же не понять, потому что никто не поймёт, почему она всё ещё боится уснуть.  
  
      Джессика и сама не понимает.  


***

  
  
      Джессика — маленькая, потерянная девочка с огромными чёрными глазами, испуганно глядящая на окружающий мир как будто в первый раз — каждый раз как в первый, — вертит головой и не знает, что ей делать: с собой, с другими, со своей жизнью.  
  
      Со всем.  
  
      Джессика — потерянная, но на самом деле далеко не маленькая, поэтому всем наплевать. Это нормально и Джессику совершенно не удивляет.  
  
      Но Триш обхватывает её руками за плечи, утыкается лицом в затылок, и дыхание перехватывает от невыносимой нежности, которую до боли нужно — но совсем не хватает слов в лексиконе, как будто вакуум в голове, пустота, от которой хочется взвыть, — выразить.  
  
      Триш никогда не нужны слова.  
  
      Обнять в ответ слишком тяжело, Джессика не может, она отстраняется, избегая смотреть в глаза, чтобы не сорваться на крик, потому что Триш невыносимо родная, близкая, потому что она — то, чего Джессика недостойна, никогда не будет достойна: такую подругу — сестру — нужно заслужить, а Джессика бездарно проебала все свои шансы.  
  
      Триш рядом.  
  
      Всегда.  
  
      И это тоже почти болезненно.  


***

  
  
      Триш понимает — или делает вид — то, что сама Джессика не может себе объяснить, но никогда не говорит об этом, как будто слова — пустое, и Джессика благодарна за каждую минуту молчания, которую они проводят вместе.  
  
      — Я допустила, чтобы он прикоснулся к тебе, — в голосе невольно звучит горечь, и Джессика запивает её большим глотком виски из полупустой бутылки, а Триш только качает головой и улыбается, как будто бы нет никакой вины.  
  
      Иногда Джессике кажется, что вина и стыд текут по её венам вместо крови.  


***

  
  
      Триш — единственная, кто может сказать: «Хватит», и единственная, кто никогда не произносит этого слова.  
  
      Каждое её прикосновение просто выжигает его на коже Джессики.  


***

  
  
      Джессика любит пить, но ненавидит трезветь — опьянение покидает сознание через противную сухость во рту, отупляющую тяжесть в голове, мерзкое чувство, что ты сейчас сблюёшь, длиной, кажется, в целую вечность, и полную расфокусировку мыслей, — отчасти поэтому Джессика пьёт постоянно: для детектива важна ясность ума.  
  
      Кто-то бы назвал это глупым. Джессика и сама так считает. Иногда. Когда приходится об этом подумать.  
  
      Триш только вынимает бутылку из тонких — невыносимо обманчиво тонких, скрывающих такую силу, которую сложно представить, глядя на них, — пальцев, раз за разом, терпеливо, отодвигает в сторону, ставит на пол рядом, сжимает руку за запястье и молчит, как будто всё в порядке.  
  
      Всё совсем не в порядке, но никто из них обычно не произносит этого вслух.  
  
      Триш проводит ладонью по тёмным, спутавшимся волосам и снова предлагает вернуться в её квартиру. И снова. И ещё раз.  
  
      — Чтобы было проще.  
  
      Не уточняя, кому, но Джессика и так всё понимает. Они обе всё понимают.  
  
      Триш не снятся кошмары, её кошмар смотрит на неё тёмными тусклыми глазами, выражающими только отчаяние, и ей страшно, страшно, что её любимая сестра не справится в одиночку.   
  
      А Джессика не знает другой благодарности кроме прямого взгляда и очередного отказа.  


***

  
  
      От желания защитить сводит в висках, но сделать что-то не всегда возможно, и Джессике проще — терпимее, в рамках нормального, — сбежать, скрыться, оторвать от живого, чтобы никогда, никогда больше не причинить вреда, больше не бояться потерять, отдать в чьи-то руки ради цели, которая могла бы быть не достигнута. Мысль о вреде пугает, до паники, какой-то невыразимо животной и странной.  
  
      Триш никогда не позволяет сбежать, и это теплее, чем могло бы показаться.  
  
      Когда Триш злится или беспокоится, между бровями у неё залегает маленькая складка — Джессике каждый раз хочется её погладить, дотронуться кончиками пальцев, — и она думает, что, вероятно, очень скоро у Триш появится первая морщинка, именно там, в этом самом месте.  
  
      Во имя Джессики Джонс.  
  
      Джессика часто думает о Триш, но редко о том, что когда-нибудь Триш её бросит.  
  
      И ещё реже о том, что Триш всегда будет рядом.  
  
      Причудливая мечта, единственная, которую терять — страшно. Страшнее, чем умереть.  
  
      Триш не оставит её.  


***

  
  
      «Слова, которые я никогда не произношу».  
  
       «Я люблю тебя».


End file.
